


It's not a competition

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: Kamukura, Komaeda and Hinata finally find some free time to themselves.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	It's not a competition

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabbles continue, this time some kamukomahina lads
> 
> Prompt was "Could he make you feel as good as I'm doing now?"

Komaeda’s hips bounced back and forth in a way he didn’t even know he could achieve. It was just impossible to restrain himself when he had Kamukura’s cock buried deep inside him and Hinata fucking his face on the other end. 

God, it sure had been a while since all three of them had had a moment to themselves. They were all incredibly busy people and whenever any of them was free somebody else would surely have something to do. They would still hook up in pairs every once in a while and those were definitely good as well, but Komaeda couldn’t help but miss having both of his boyfriends’ dicks all to himself at the same time, especially since they both seemed to favor him when all three of them were together. He knew he didn’t deserve the undivided attention, but lord did he enjoy it.

Moaning around Hinata’s dick, Komaeda gave a particularly hard thrust backwards, almost throwing off the entire rhythm of the group. Hinata repositioned himself to get his bearings quickly before letting out a hoarse chuckle.

“Hmm, someone’s energetic today, aren’t we?” Hinata panted, arousal darkening his eyes. “Was yesterday not enough for you, Komaeda?”

Komaeda whined what ended up coming out as gurgling noises at the reminder of their brief sexual encounter the night before. Hinata had always been the most impulsive of the three, often pulling either Komaeda or Kamukura aside for a quick rub during work hours or touching them in a teasing manner in public, the lingering promise of what they’d do afterwards touching their skin. Remembering how Hinata had pulled him inside the utility closet right after their work meeting and fucked him desperately in the dark only served to enhance the pleasure he was currently receiving.

“Oh?” Kamukura interjected, not stopping his movements for one second. “So you two were sneaking off during work hours, huh? How very-” He leaned forward, flushing his chest against Komaeda’s back so he could speak directly into his ear. “- _ irresponsible _ .” The word was accompanied with a particularly hard thrust that made Komaeda let out the loudest gasp yet, neglecting Hinata’s erection in the process.

“God,  _ fuck _ .” Hinata mumbled, quickly grabbing Komaeda’s chin again and putting it back to work. “You looked so pretty just now. Kamukura, stop distracting him, I’m- I’m about to…”

“I’m supposed to be making him feel good.” Kamukura retorted casually. “Which is exactly what I’m doing, mind you.” He leaned in again to whisper in Komaeda’s ear, briefly slowing down his movements so that the white-haired boy could pay attention properly to what he was about to say. For a moment he only breathed down his neck, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine that only made him moan louder. “So tell me, Komaeda, could he make you feel as good as I’m doing now? We have the same body, but who do you think is better at using it? Perhaps you prefer how Hajime tastes but I might be better at fucking you? Or is it the other way around?” Komaeda shivered again, the only answer he could currently give being another moan around Hinata’s cock.

“Hnng, that’s not fair Kamukura.” Hinata replied instead. “You know he loves it when we talk to him like that.”

“I don’t see the problem with that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t-  _ nngh _ !” Encouraged by Kamukura’s words against his ear, Komaeda had begun sucking Hinata even more earnestly than before, effectively interrupting him mid-sentence as he felt his orgasm build up even faster.

Kamukura let out a low groan at the sight. “See? He’s even-  _ mmh _ , more eager than before.” It only took a couple more seconds for Hinata to finally reach his peak, spilling all of it right inside Komaeda’s mouth, sending him right to his own release as well as he felt Hinata’s sperm traveling down his throat.

Seeing both of his boyfriends cum and having Komaeda’s ass clasp around his own erection allowed Kamukura to reach his climax as well. Not long after that all three of them were collapsing on top of the bed, panting in a desperate attempt to regain their normal breathing.

“Jesus.” Hinata hissed once he was coherent enough to form words, hastily throwing an arm around Komaeda, blissful.

“Y-Yeah…” He agreed.

“So,” Kamukura began once the air returned to his lungs. “who has the better dick, Komaeda?”

“For fuck’s sake, Kamukura.”


End file.
